El lobo de Siberia (Yuri on Ice)
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Sin poder hacerle frente a un asesino serial, piden la ayuda de Yuuri Katsuki, quien es un reconocido detective, y con la ayuda de Yuri Plisetsky y Víctor Nikiforov, le darán casa, al peor asesino en serie que San Petersburgo haya visto. Llevara al limite a nuestros protagonistas, dejando pistas falsas y haciéndolos tropezar, cada vez que creían que lograrían capturarlo. AU!Detec.
1. Prologo

**Declaración:** _Los personajes no me pertenece, son completamente del estudio Mappa y sus creadoras sdfghjkaakjfa._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Las daré al pie de la pagina XD pero igual, esta historia es cien por ciento de mi autoria, por ende, no aceptare plagios ni adaptaciones, si desean traducirla -lo cual dudo jaja-, pueden hacerlo siempre y cuando me pregunten primero y me den los créditos por ellos._

 _Adelante y recuerden._

 _Esta historia no es para todo el publico._

 **Resumen** _: Una fría mañana de octubre, el cadáver descuartizado de una joven de 15 años es encontrado a las afueras de San Petesburgo, dando inicio a lo que más tarde se reconocería como un asesino en serie. La policía local, al no poder hacerle frente al asesino que ya tiene un repertorio de 5 muertes y al no tener suficientes pistas, recurren a Yuuri Katsuki, el detective más reconocido en todo Japón por poder atrapar asesinos en serie. Bajo su cargo, son puestos el oficial Víctor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky, cuyas carreras son igual de sobresalientes. Los tres se embarcarán en un camino oscuro, lleno de mentiras y verdades a medias. Y cuando pareciera que por fin tienen al asesino, nuevas dudas son sacadas a la luz y solo queda la pregunta...¿Quien es el asesino?_

* * *

 **Diciembre**

 ** _Negación_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡Copos!, copos de nieve, ¡mira mamá!

La niña, no mayor a cinco años, llamó a su madre, quien hablaba con otra mujer.

—En un momento cariño, mami está hablando —respondió la madre amablemente a su hija, volviendo su atención a la mujer con la que segundos antes había estado hablando.

La niña le sonrió un poco a su madre antes de centrar su atención en los juegos que se erguían por sobre la nieve. Corrió hacia ellos y se subió al columpio después de haber retirado el exceso de nieve que había sobre el asiento; luego retrocedió sobre él para después dejarse caer, tomando impulso con las piernas.

Pronto alcanzó una gran altura y con una hermosa sonrisa, comenzó a reír.

Su madre siempre la regañaba cuando hacía eso, pero ahora no podía verla porque estaba conversando, lo cual la ponía de mejor humor.

Mientras se columpiaba, a la salida del parque vio un auto negro estacionarse, del que bajó un hombre vestido totalmente de negro. Muy alto y muy sospechoso.

Aquel extraño hombre abrió el maletero, sacando de él una vieja y fea alfombra enrollada, haciéndola lucir como un bulto mal hecho.

La niña se había quedado quieta, pero el columpio aun seguía moviéndose hacia el frente y hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que se había columpiado.

Sus ojos no podían dejar de seguir a aquel hombre tan singular.

La nieve a pesar de haberse vuelto un poco más densa, aún dejaba ver lo suficiente y con la curiosidad innata de los niños siguió sus movimientos. Quería saber que cargaba aquel hombre que poco a poco se adentraba en el parque sin prisa alguna, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo o como si ella no le estuviera viendo.

—Mamá... —llamó débilmente a su progenitora cuando el hombre arrojó el bulto entre algunos arbustos, sin cuidado alguno.

La pequeña pensó entonces que tal vez, el hombre se estaba deshaciendo de la basura.

Cuando el columpio paró la nieve aún caía y ya no se veía tan bien.

—Amelia... —le llamó su madre, cuando no la vio a su lado.

Amelia bajó del columpio, pero en lugar de ir con su madre fue donde el sujeto.

Caminó lentamente, dejando un camino entre la nieve conforme avanzaba. Su aliento formaba vapor blanco al exhalar y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, ya no sabiendo si era debido al frío o por lo que estaba mirando. Aún cuando quiso detenerse, su cuerpo siguió moviéndose solo.

El sujeto seguía en el mismo sitio, de pie, observando un arbusto. Tan calmado que asustaba.

La niña se detuvo a una buena distancia tratando de verlo mejor y aunque no fuera del todo clara la imagen, por las ropas que tenía resaltaba mucho entre aquella nevada.

—Amelia, deberías ir con mamá —el escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquel hombre, le hizo sentir súbitamente miedo, uno que nunca había experimentado antes.

No solo porque sabía su nombre, sino por el tono que había empleado. Un tono en el que nunca nadie, ni siquiera su padre, le había hablado antes.

De pronto, un temor indescriptible se apodero de cada fibra de su diminuto cuerpo.

Retrocedió un paso con el corazón martillando contra su pecho. Todo su cuerpo le decía que corriera, pero se había paralizado.

—Amelia —volvió a llamar su madre más alto y esta vez notó un tono de alarma en su voz.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas cuando el hombre se giró y la miró con una sonrisa vacía.

Aquellos ojos tan penetrantes la hicieron estallar en un llanto agudo, que llamó la atención de la escasa gente que pasaba por el parque.

—Niña traviesa —el hombre, que se había acercado, le acarició la cabeza—. Si tuvieras una década más —musitó lo suficientemente alto como para que la pequeña escuchara.

Le regalo una sonrisa apagada antes de dejar de tocarla. Luego se dio la vuelta, caminando hasta su auto con la misma calma con la que había llegado.

Aun llorando, aun gritando, miró al hombre subirse a su auto antes de sentir como su mama la cargaba en brazos, alejándola un poco del lugar donde segundos antes había estado de pie.

Aquel hombre, hizo un leve gesto de despedida con la mano antes de encender el motor.

Con todo el valor que pudo, levanto la mano y apuntó al auto cuando otra persona se acercó. Ambos adultos vieron al auto marcharse, sin comprender del todo la situación.

—Mi amor, ¿qué pasa? ... Amelia, mi vida —pidió la madre, cada vez más preocupada.

La niña temblaba entre los brazos de su madre y la abrazó por el cuello, ocultando su rostro entre el hueco que se formaba en ese lugar.

—É-Él... en e-el a-arbusto... dejó... u-un... —estallo en llanto otra vez al recordar la mirada que aquel hombre le dedicó y su frío tacto sobre su cabeza, pero más que nada al recordar aquella horrible sonrisa.

La otra persona que se había acercado miró hacia donde la niña había estado mirando. Camino hasta ese lugar, removiendo los arbustos, hasta toparse con lo que había sido dejado atrás. Entonces un grito ahogado escapo de su garganta, antes de darse vuelta y caminar hasta la madre, tomándola del brazo y alejándola de la escena tan rápidamente como la mujer podía caminar.

Y mientras la niña aún lloraba, aquel hombre sacaba su teléfono para llamar a la policía.

Había un cadáver en ese lugar.

* * *

— ¿Cuándo lo aceptarán? ¿Hasta que hayan quince de ellas? ¿Hasta que desaparezca la mitad de San Petersburgo? —un hombre joven, rubio, se estiraba tratando de que la carpa que habían colocado, no cediera por la nieve que estaba cayendo implacablemente sobre ellos—. ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde carajos están los forenses para llevarse a esta? —se quejó, ya sintiendo los brazos entumidos.

—Yakov —llamó un hombre albino mirando al rubio batallar con la carpa—. Yuri tiene razón, ¿Cuándo aceptarán que tenemos un asesino en serie? —cuestionó acomodándose del lado contrario del rubio, ayudándolo con la carpa.

—Aunque nosotros lo sepamos, hasta que ellos no den la orden no podemos alertar a la población, podría ser una falsa alarma.

— ¿Falsa alarma? ¡Por favor! —intervino Yuri, cuyo rostro era de frustración total—. Es el mismo modus operandi que los de octubre y noviembre, no hay varianza.

Los tres vieron al cadáver de la chica, totalmente destrozado.

—Los mismos cortes, le falta el mismo órgano y además, apareció casi por las mismas fechas que los dos últimos asesinatos—enuncio Víctor mirando al cadáver.

—Sin mencionar que luce muy similar a las otras dos—agrego el rubio.

—No podemos hacer nada.

Un suspiro cansado escapo de los labios de Víctor y Yuri tras oírle. Llevaban desde el mes anterior cuando apareció la segunda víctima, tratando de convencer a los demás oficiales de que estaban enfrentándose a un asesino en serie.

Sin embargo, dado que en Rusia no son muy frecuentes ese tipo de casos, todos creían que era una desafortunada coincidencia.

Unos minutos después, tres hombres aparecieron con una camilla y levantaron el cadáver.

—Ya era hora —se quejó Yuri mirándolos trabajar.

—Lo sentimos, pero con la nevada algunas calles fueron cerradas y tuvimos que tomar rutas alternas —se disculpo un joven de cabello oscuro.

— ¡Rápido Pichit! —pidió Víctor—, ya no siento los brazos.

— ¡Bastardo, llegaste hace apenas cinco minutos! ¡Yo llevo aquí media hora! —gruñó el rubio al oír al albino.

Este por su parte, le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Todo listo —informó Pichit, cerrando la bolsa negra para cadáveres después de algunos minutos—. Les mantendré informado de lo que descubramos.

—Antes que nada —intervino Yakov al ver que se marchaban. Pichit al escucharlo, les indico a sus ayudantes que se fueran llevando el cadáver.

Víctor y Yuri abandonaron sus posiciones y la carpa se pandeó, dejando caer mucha nieve a los costados. Pronto se torció y las patas de la carpa no soportaron el peso, dejándose caer y aplastando la escena.

—Mierda.

—Guau —murmuró Víctor—. Que fuertes somos, ¿no Yuri?—Yuri solo se dedico a levantarle el dedo medio, dirigiendo su atención a su oficial al mando y su forense encargado.

— ¿Crees que sea la misma persona?

Pichit miró a los tres hombres, sacándose los guantes de látex.

—Sabes que no me gusta dar mis resultados preliminarmente —empezó—, pero si debo de dar una respuesta ahora... Sí, estamos en presencia del mismo modus operandi. Son exactamente las misma marcas y heridas de las últimas dos veces.

Víctor soltó un suspiró por lo bajo.

—Lo sabía —saltó Yuri—. ¿Lo ves? ¿Cuándo lo haremos público?

— ¿Yakov, aun no lo hacen publico? —pregunto el tailandés—. Esta es una situación delicada, podría haber más víctimas.

—Lo sé, pero no está en mi poder el difundir información como esa. Aún debemos esperar.

— ¿Cuánto más? —pregunto Víctor con tono molesto.

—No lo sé.

Pichit suspiró un poco.

—Hace frió y aún no me acostumbro a este clima —rió un poco para calmar los ánimos—, cuando tenga los resultados sabremos con certeza si es o no la misma persona, hasta entonces adiós.

Yuri le vio marcharse antes de voltear a mirar al par delante de él.

— ¿No dijeron que había una testigo?

— ¿La hay? —preguntó rápidamente Víctor. Al haber llegado tarde no había escuchado esa parte—. ¿Y ya hablaron con ella?

—No, su madre se negó tras ver el shock que le causó la escena.

— ¿Descubrió el cadáver? —preguntó Yuri, mirando a donde este había estado y donde ahora estaba la carpa.

—No. Se topó con el asesino.

Nadie interrumpió por unos minutos al silencio que sobrevino tras la frase.

— ¿Y aún así se negó la madre? —cuestiono Víctor, asombrado.

—No podemos hacer nada, estamos con las manos atadas. Si ella no nos lo permite, no podemos obligarlas a cooperar.

Yuri mascullo por lo bajó, siendo secundado por Víctor.

—Sé que esto es muy frustrante, pero no nos queda de otra más que esperar.

—Esperar y ver morir a más gente.

Yakov reprendió a Yuri por lo dicho.

Víctor también lo hizo.

El humor de los tres había estado mal desde que la primera muerte se había dado y por lo que pintaba, empeoraría conforme el tiempo pasara y el asesino no fuera aprehendido.

Cuán lejos estaban de saber que eso, era solo el inicio de su martirio.

* * *

 **Muchos gusto en conocerte, se bienvenido a esta nueva historia que podría terminar en una locura total -depende como avance-**

 **Esta será -como ya mencione- un AU! de detectives, donde los personajes principales serán Yuuri K., Yuri P. y Víctor N.**

 **Ellos se verán envueltos en un caso que esta sacudiendo a San Petersburgo como ninguno otro. Donde deberán de ponerse a prueba y llevar sus mentes hasta el limite.**

 **La idea nace de una canción llamada "Animal" -si, así es, la tan conocida canción que se relaciona con Killing Stalking jaja-**

 ** _Shh, Shh,_**

 ** _el mundo está tranquilo,_**

 ** _Shh, Shh,_**

 ** _Ninguno de nosotros puede luchar contra esto,_**

 ** _somos nosotros los que causamos este lío,_**

 ** _¿porque no lo puedes entender?_**

 ** _guau, esta noche no voy a dormir._**

 **Esa parte en especifico, fue como un detonante para mi mente que creo todo este universo sin mi permiso. Cada que escucho la canción escenas sueltas acuden a mi y el mundo sigue creciendo. Si me sigues hasta el final de toda esta locura, te lo agradeceré eternamente.**

 **Comparte me** **con personas que creas disfrutaran de esto, te lo agradezco y no olvides dejarme tu opinión.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Capitulo I

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Es grato ver que si les a agradado mi escrito, no esperaba que tuviera buena acogida y aún así, tuvo seis reviews -lo cual para mí, ya es mucho-**_

 _ **Bueno, aclarando algunas dudas, esta historia esta pensada de dos formas, tendrá Víctuuri y YuYuu, así que, no se sorprendan por lo que lean más adelante, como bien se los mencione anteriormente, no se encariñen con los personajes, eso sería un error.**_

 _ **Y ahora, otro punto, el asesino, no diré si es un persona de YOI o uno inventado por mí, porque entonces ustedes -si no es que ya lo están haciendo- comenzarán a sacar teorías de quien es el asesino XD y la historia perdería parte de su encanto. Dejemos que las cosas se desenvuelvan solas y que nos sorprendan, bueno, que les sorprenda a ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme y espero vernos en la final de todo esto.**_

 _ **Sin más, el capitulo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 **Una escena.**

 ** _Conociendo al asesino._**

.

.

.

 _Azul y rojo.._.

 _Amarillo y negro..._

 _Marrón y rojo..._

El flash de la cámara le hizo volver a la realidad.

Parpadeo un par de veces, acuclillándose. Observo detenidamente la escena antes de sacar su dictaphone. Presiono el botón rojo y tras escuchar un leve pitido, comenzó a hablar.

—Katsuki al habla—murmuró sin mucho entusiasmo—, día: 5 de marzo de 2016. Son las...—miró su reloj de muñeca y lanzo un bostezó—, 3:44 a.m.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, rodeando el charco de sangre coagulada sobre la alfombra marrón.

Noto una huella entre el charco seco y ladeo un poco la cabeza, tomo el numero 15 y lo coloco sobre el charco, marcándolo como evidencia.

 _Es la primera vez que has dejado una huella..._

—Existen una vez más, señales de lucha defensiva, la puerta principal estaba dañada por la cerradura—miró a su derecha, notando la habitación en la cual dormía la victima—, posiblemente se encontraba dormida—murmuró y pronto agrego—. Esta vez, hay más señales evidencia del atacante.

Dejo de presionar el botón. Miro al suelo, chasqueando la lengua.

Se agacho y saco un guante de látex de su chamarra. Una vez se lo puso, levanto el cuchillo negro que había pasado desapercibido, este estaba manchado de sangre y cuando le vio más de cercas, noto una huella dactilar en el filo.

—Sin lugar a dudas—retomo con su relato después de haber presionado el botón—, pareciera que trato de hacerlo ver como un crimen premeditado, pero... ¿Por qué esforzarse para eso? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

 _A estas alturas del juego, eso deja de ser relevante._

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, recorriendo cada detalle, cada imagen, cada objeto tirado y después, otra vez a la puerta de entrada entre abierta, permitiendo la entrada de las luces rojas y azules de los coche patrulla.

—Jackson—llamo a su compañero que estaba en la habitación de la víctima—, se olvidaron de esto—dijo levantando el cuchillo para que lo viera.

Un hombre de edad avanzada y ojos grises, camino hasta él con una bolsa de evidencias en su mano derecha.

—Estos novatos, no pueden hacer nada bien—se quejo guardando el objeto, para después sellar la bolsa.

Katsuki sonrió un poco.

—¿Hallaste algo?—preguntó mirando a la habitación.

—Si, una cama ensangrentada y muchas, pero muchas hojas de libros regadas por todas partes. Volvieron a hacerlo—dijo mirando a donde Yuuri—. Hasta se ve poético—agregó con voz cansada.

Yuuri camino hasta la habitación y al estar bajo el marco de la puerta, inspecciono con la mirada el interior de esta.

—Algo no tiene sentido.

—Concuerdo.

Ambos hombres, miraban a la cama.

—Esa sangre... fue arrojada a propósito sobre la cama, por otro lado, la de la sala de estar...—dijo quitándose el guante.

—Pareciera que ahí fue donde se desangro la víctima—concluyó Jackson.

—Trata de despistar—murmuro acariciando su barbilla. De pronto chasqueo los dedos y se introdujo en la habitación—. Dijiste que había hojas tiradas, ¿son de algún libro en especifico?

 _Parece el trabajo de dos personas y no sólo de una, de hecho, se vuelve desorganizado, ¿a que se deberá?_

—¿Quieres que lo busque?—se quejó mirándolo escéptico—, ¿ya viste cuántos libros tiene?—ambos miraron a la biblioteca que cubría toda una pared de aquella habitación.

—Alguno debe de tener sangre o en su defecto, estar dañado. Búscalo—pidió ignorando la queja de su amigo.

El hombre gruño algo por lo bajo antes de dirigirse al mueble tapizado de libros.

 _Intento de ser metódico, pero falla en varios puntos._

Yuuri se dirigió a la cama, sacó una cámara y tomo una foto de la escena. Miró la fotografía seriamente. Frunció el ceño antes de mirar a la cama ensangrentada de nuevo.

—Parece ser que, la habitación, es una escena montada—miró a su compañero remover los libros—, inclusive, parece que se esforzó para que así pareciera.

 _Se toma muy personal todo esto, hasta noto como si hubiera odio en cada una de sus acciones._

—Es como si quisiera decirnos que sabe lo que hace—argumento Jackson sacando un libro del estante—. A este le faltan hojas.

El castaño se acercó hasta él y al ver la portada del libro embozo una leve sonrisa.

—Tenemos un imitador.

—Solo que ahora son universitarias y no prostitutas—concordó al ver el titulo, **_"Jack el destripador. Cartas desde el infierno"_** —. Con este ya van tres asesinatos, ¿no?

 _¿Por qué dejar una pista tan obvia? ¿Quiere que se le reconozca? Qué infantil._

—A la primera, le saco los ojos, a la segunda el corazón, ¿a esta que le falta?—pregunto devolviendo el libro a su lugar.

—Los labios... aunque bueno, le mutilo todo el rostro—murmuró Jackson.

Ambos vieron el libro en el estante y fruncieron el entrecejo.

—¿No creerás que en serio es un imitador?—preguntó dudoso—. No deja cartas o algo por el estilo, no mata a prostitutas y ni siquiera las deja en un lugar visible, lo hace en el silencio del hogar de las víctimas. No lo imita en la más mínima manera, todas sus acciones son diferentes.

—Ese es su toque personal—presiono su dictaphone y miro hacia la cama—, quiere ser reconocido por su sadismo e inimitable forma de actuar, signo de extremo narcisismo. Las cartas para él o ella, son obsoletas o posiblemente de menor importancia, por ello, deja hojas regadas por todas partes, es algo así como su firma. Además, ¿recuerdas porque Jack mataba a las prostitutas?—inquirió mirando de soslayo a su compañero.

Este se rasco la nuca.

—Porque él creía, que mataba a su madre a través del cuerpo de las prostitutas.

—¿Y si en realidad nuestro asesino hace algo similar pero no igual?—cuestionó—. Es obvio el odio en cada una de sus escenas, se ensaño con cada victima de una forma sádica. Primero infringiéndole un dolor físico excesivo y luego la muerte. Oh así había sido hasta esta noche, donde pareciera que descargo toda su frustración sobre la víctima, como si hubiera explotado y perdido el control de un momento a otro.

—Un niño haciendo una rabieta—indagó su compañero.

El castaño camino hasta la cama y la miro con detenimiento.

—En la casa de la primera víctima, habían hojas de periódico regadas por el piso de la cocina y creímos que había matado ahí a la victima, cuando fue en el baño. En aquel entonces, creímos que las hojas del periódico fueron puestas ahí sin motivo alguno. En la casa de la segunda víctima, había hojas de un libro de texto de cocina en la sala de estar y esta había sido asesinada en el patio de su casa, a plena luz del día. Fue cuando notamos que las hojas, no eran dejadas al azar.

Yuuri frunció un poco el ceño.

—Por otro lado, esta joven fue asesinada en la sala de su hogar, por la noche, dejando las hojas en la habitación de la víctima. Su firma es esa, y su mensaje es claro: no pueden atraparme, yo se lo que hago—torció los labios—, claramente trata de mantener la situación bajo control, pero a empezado a tener puntos de fuga, nunca había dejado el arma, ni había habido huellas y ahora ¿simplemente comete errores de novato que no tuvo en su primer asesinato?. Esta cambiando su _modus operandi_. ¿Por qué? —cuestiono apretando su dictaphone—. Además, se volvió más desorganizado dando la idea del asesino premeditado, pero no concuerda con la imagen de un asesino que ya mato tres veces. Es como si quisiera despistar, como si hubiera tenido un retroceso... alguien le hizo cambiar la táctica—inquirió con voz reservada.

 _¿Quién fue? ¿Trabajabas solo o nunca lo hiciste?_

Jackson silbo con media sonrisa en el rostro, sacándolo de su razonamiento en el cual se había sumergido.

Había olvidado que tenia espectador.

Sus mejillas ardieron al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho otra vez.

—Es una suerte, que no seas uno de ellos—este miraba al castaño con una ceja levantada.

Su mirada tenía un mensaje claro: _Me burlare de ti, más tarde_.

Katsuki sonrió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Si bueno, es mala suerte para ellos—murmuró desviando la vista de su compañero.

Guardo su dictaphone y miró a Jackson, antes de apartar la vista nuevamente.

—Tenias razón—le dijo caminado hacia la salida de la habitación—, esto es casi poético.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Adelante! Porque me entro la inspiración, tenía pensado subirlo el 8/01/16 pero me dije, mejor se los subo hoy.**

 **A hecho su gloriosa entrada nuestro Katsudon, junto con el primer capitulo de nuestra historia. Si, lo dije bien, nuestra, recuerden que es para ustedes.**

 **Quería darle a Yuuri, esos aires de detective experimentado (? y como verán, cree un personaje exclusivo para la historia. Y también debieron darse cuenta, que estamos en marzo, mucho tiempo paso ya dentro del universo de la historia y las cosas se complicaran con el paso de los capítulos.**

 **Como lo digo en la mayoría de mis fic's, esperen lo inesperado y en este caso, les recomiendo que tomen ese consejo en serio.**

 **Pido paciencia para el Fanfic, ya que necesita de un conocimiento un poco más técnico, me tomará un poco más de tiempo, además, si ven que algo no cuadra, díganmelo, en serio, porque no quiero hacer el ridículo xD**

 **PD: Yuuri, es medio cerrado, como ya se dieron cuenta, no suele decir lo que piensa -como en el anime- y si lo hace, bueno, ya ven lo que paso. Los personajes, en su mayoría, conservarán mucho la esencia del anime, o eso planeo, es todo.**

 **Bye bye.**


	3. Capitulo II

**Provocativa**

 ** _Un juego para dos personas._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Haven, Connecticut .**

 **7 de marzo, 2016**

 **10:15 a.m.**

—Como sabrán—estar parado delante de un auditorio, lleno de estudiantes universitarios asustados, era lo peor que le pudieron haber hecho, sin embargo, dado que era él único que podía hacer lo que habían planeado, no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar a regañadientes—, las ultimas tres semanas, tres de sus compañeras han sido asesinadas. Todas por el mismo sujeto—informo con voz neutra. Si bien no era la mejor manera de abordar el tema, no se le ocurrió de que otra manera podría hacerlo.

El silencio se volvió absoluto en la sala, ahora la vista de todos los asistentes estaban sobre él.

—Creemos que el asesino asiste a esta facultad—continuó, escuchando un grito de sorpresa por parte de algunas personas—, pues la única conexión que había entre las tres victimas era esta, la Universidad de Yale—el publico se miró visiblemente alterado.

 _Claro esta, que es sólo una suposición._

Tomo el micrófono del podio con su mano derecha, miró a los presentes antes de comenzar a moverse por el escenario.

Debía de dar una buena actuación si quería que la trampa funcionara.

—Voy a pedirles de la manera más atenta que tomen las siguientes medidas preventivas muy en serio: no salgan solas, chicas, su objetivo son ustedes. De ser posible, muévanse en grupos y eviten hablar con desconocidos que se vean sospechosos. Eviten salir por las noches y no se expongan a peligros innecesarios—sus ojos vagaron por el auditorio pero no miro nada fuera de lo normal—. No queremos más victimas potenciales.

 _Sólo espero no terminar haciendo el ridículo._

—El prefiere a las castañas, de ojos oscuros, probablemente tenga algún especie de fetiche.

Los maestros habían comenzado a inquietarse.

—No creemos que sea exclusivo de las alumnas, por lo que la advertencia también va para las maestras—continuo mirando a cada uno de los presentes—. De ser posible...

—Eso es ridículo—salto un chico, sus ojos se fueron hasta él—, ¿Por qué no lo han atrapado aun?

—¿Cómo saben que es hombre?—pregunto una chica—, también podría ser una mujer.

Yuuri sonrió de forma imperceptible.

—No lo hemos atrapado porque no tenemos evidencia suficiente para hacerlo—les interrumpió—, y sabemos que es un hombre porque es imposible que una mujer pudiera hacer todo eso. Una mujer es débil como para someter a alguien, y además no se diga de mutilar un cuerpo—un coro de horror atravesó al publico—. Se necesita mucha fuerza para despedazar un cuerpo, en serio.

Su mirada vago otra vez por la multitud notando mucho desconcierto y temor.

 _Tal vez me excedí un poco... diablos, se los advertí._

—Esta persona cree que sabe lo que hace, pero no es más que un niño narcisista que no sabe nada del mundo—miro movimiento en una butaca pero decidió seguir adelante—, dejando pistas tan idiotas e intentos de firma, ¿se cree mucho por ser un imitador? Los imitadores son muy fáciles de leer—continuo y movió su mano izquierda, formando un circulo en el aire—. Ellos suelen imitar porque no tienen una identidad definida, porque les da miedo salirse de su zona de confort o porque piensan que nadie les comprende. Eso es patético, aunque claro—dijo sonriendo—, estas son solo estadísticas.

 _¿Esto cuenta como provocativa?_

Jackson miro desde la puerta de entrada al auditorio como Yuuri trataba de retar al asesino.

Después de pasarse dos días sin dormir, descubrieron de quien era la huella en el cuchillo que habían encontrado y vaya que se habían llevado una sorpresa. Sin embargo, esa huella solo era circunstancial, ahora, su objetivo era hacer que el asesino cayera ante la provocativa.

Y posiblemente funcionaria.

Todo dependía de como moviera las cartas Yuuri.

—¿Y bien?—pregunto a la audiencia—, ¿creíste que esto podría funcionar?—cuestiono ladeando un poco la cabeza.

 _Bien, se me acaban de terminar las ideas._

Miro la cara de confusión de todos y sintió como los nervios comenzaban a atacarle, ya no sabia que más decir. Si la provocación no había funcionado -y vaya que la había hecho mal- no le quedaba más que confrontarlo.

—Jack el destripador, es algo demasiado anticuado y demasiado básico, no entiendo porque disfrazas tu xenofobia con un intento de asesino serial. Es patético—prorrumpió con voz de burla.

Las personas entre las butacas dejaron de entender a quien se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Es por tus padres? ¿Por tus vecinos?—pregunto comenzando a bajar del escenario sin dejar de lado su actuación—. ¿Oh simplemente es porque querías hacerlo?. Debes de odiar a todo aquel que parezca latino demasiado como para hacer lo que hiciste ¿oh son solamente los extranjeros en general?, pero, te fallo algo—dijo caminando por el lado derecho de las butacas, siendo seguido por la mirada de todo el auditorio—. Dejaste un huella demasiado clara en la casa de tu última víctima. Oh bueno, no fue tuya, pero si de tu novio.

Sonrió un poco deteniéndose delante de una chica rubia, que había gritado anteriormente.

Esta miraba al frente con su rostro contraído en una mueca de claro disgusto.

—Si hubieras sabido que él hablaría tan rápido, delatándote como la intelectual de todo este circo, ¿también le habrías matado, Samanta?—la chica al tenerlo aun lado, le miro con odio desmedido.

Esta apretó los labios y su respiración se volvió errática de un segundo a otro.

—¡Ah!—grito sacando una navaja de su bolsa y abalanzándose sobre Katsuki.

Al verla venir, retrocedió un paso, quitándose su chaqueta rápidamente para arrojándosela a la cara. Los demás oficiales comenzaron a salir de sus escondites corriendo hacia ellos, cuando el auditorio se lleno de gritos por las personas que trataban de salir.

La chica se quitó la prenda con irá, antes de abalanzarse de nuevo contra el castaño, blandiendo la navaja de lado a lado.

—¡Suelte el arma!—Yuuri, al oír el grito de advertencia de uno de los oficiales, en una milésima de segundo, supo que eso sería todo.

 _No sé detendrá, los policías van a disparar y todo acabara... pero odiaría que no te castigaran como se debe._

Al verla venir otra vez, se adelanto, aún sabiendo los peligros que eso implicaba, y la tomo por las muñecas, inmovilizándola, el tiempo suficiente para que los oficiales bajaran sus armas.

Los ojos miel de la chica, chocaron con los suyos y pudo apreciar, el odio desmedido que existía en ellos.

Un oficial llego por atrás y le arrebato el arma, en una fracción de segundo estaban rodeados.

Katsuki la soltó cuando otros dos oficiales la sostuvieron para esposarla.

La chica lanzo un alarido cuando la esposaron, sus ojos miel seguían mirando al nipones.

—Maldito extranjero de mierda—bramo tirando patadas—, malditos todos ustedes indocumentados de mierda—gritaba a todo pulmón con la mirada encolerizada.

Jackson le alcanzo con una mueca en el rostro.

—Salió mejor de lo que pensamos—hablo cuando lo tuvo a un lado. Miro a la chica ser sacada del lugar con visible resistencia.

—¿Qué fue eso? Te dije, provócala, no hazte pasar por carnada viva—le reprendió dejando de ver a la chica que parecía que le daría un ataque de histeria, si es que no estaba ya en el.

Yuuri se agacho tomando su chaqueta, que ahora tenía una pequeña incisión.

—Debo de admitir que no esperaba que estuviera armada—murmuró mirando el daño colateral a su ropa—, eso fue un pequeño deslice, pero oye, funciono, ¿no?

Escucho la risa de su viejo amigo y al verlo, una sonrisa asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—Eres un loco Yuuri.

Ambos se rieron mientras veían a los maestros sacar a los alumno, muchos de ellos, con expresiones indescriptibles.

 _Probablemente algunos necesitaran terapia... bah, son jóvenes, ya lo olvidarán._

—Se notaba que no sabias que decir—comento Jackson al ver su expresión perdida mientras miraba a los jóvenes salir.

—Te dije que subieras tú, maldita sea, casi lo eche a perder—se lamento con un suspiro sonoro.

Un hombre de edad avanzada se les acercó, con expresión seria, evitando a los oficiales que trataron de detenerlo.

Tanto Jackson como Yuuri le miraron.

—Caballeros—saludo aquel hombre con extraño asentó en su ingles, una vez había llegado hasta donde ellos—, vengo de muy lejos y he seguido de cercas sus investigaciones. Necesitamos de su ayuda.

—¿Ayuda?—preguntó Jackson con expresión relajada. No todos los días un extranjero venía a pedirles ayuda.

—Así es—el hombre saco un sobre color manila de un portafolio que cargaba y se lo entrego a Yuuri—, dentro de este sobre, esta la información del lobo de Siberia.

Yuuri frunció el ceño mientras veía el sobre.

—¿Un asesino serial?—pregunto Jackson mirando el sobre que sostenía el castaño.

—¿Ah cuantos a matado?—quiso saber Yuuri con la vista un poco perdida.

—Van cinco ya.

—¿Y aun así no hay ni un solo sospechoso?—inquirió el castaño tentado a abrir el sobre.

 _Si no lo han atrapado aún, quiere decir dos cosas: es muy bueno haciendo lo que hace o ya a asesinado antes de estás muertes._

—Es que no existen pistas concretas, todas ellas, fueron asesinadas por lobos.

Yuuri y Jackson se vieron de reojo.

—¿Entonces porque cree que es una persona la que las mato?—pregunto Jackson, sin comprender del todo la situación.

—Porque a todas ellas, les faltaban ambos ojos y todas se parecen entre si, tanto en edad como en características físicas. Además, todas siempre aparecen trece días después de desaparecer.

Yuuri chasqueo la lengua.

—¿Hace cuanto inicio?

—A finales de octubre del año pasado, la noche de luna llena.

—¿Por eso lo apodaron lobo?—pregunto Jackson mirando de reojo como Yuuri no apartaba los ojos del sobre manila.

—Una muerte por mes... octubre, noviembre, diciembre, enero, febrero... marzo—sus ojos miraron al hombre de cabello canoso y mirada cansada—. ¿Mata sólo las noches de luna llena de cada mes?

—Así es—confirmo aquel hombre.

—Entonces, la víctima de este mes... aun puede salvarse—cuestiono más para si. Sus ojos miraron al extranjero—. ¿De donde dice que viene?

—Rusia, San Petersburgo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Como vamos?**

 **Me encanta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. Le da algo especial XD.**

 **Y por si existe algo de confusión, Yuuri y Jackson no se encontraban en Rusia, lo que ellos investigaban nada tenía que ver con el asesino de nuestra historia, sólo era una pequeña introducción de como se comportaba Yuuri ante una investigación, y de como fue que él y Jackson pararon en San Pettersburgo.**

 **Ahora bien, en los proximos capitulos, se uniran los equipos de Rusia y Tokyo -que es de donde vienen Jackson y Yuuri-**

 **Solo para aclarar, como ya había mencionado, jugare un poco con las edades y tratare de manetener lo mejor que pueda las personalidades, sin embargo, cambiare algunos detalles, de los cuales ustedes ya se darán cuenta más adelante.**

 **Sin más que decir, solo resta agradecerle a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a la historia.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Ya mire que comenzaron a hacer sus teorías XD.**


	4. Capitulo III

**Extranjero.**

 ** _Retorna sobre tus pasos viajero._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Rusia, San Petersburgo.**

 **8:55 a.m.**

—¡No necesitamos a ningún investigador extranjero, Yakov!—gruño un Yuri antes de patear una silla con furia, mandándola casi al otro extremo de la habitación.

Esta al ser derribada sobresalto al hombre de edad avanzada, que se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio.

—Wou, calmado gatito—se burlo el albino al verlo hacer una rabieta. Él estaba recargado en la pared opuesta a donde la silla había ido a parar, disfrutando del espectáculo que daba su compañero.

Cuando se habían enterado de que Yakov, se había marchado para buscar ayuda especial, no se habían opuesto, al principio. Pero cuando volvió con la noticia que seria Yuuri Katsuki, Plisetsky comenzó a rabiar, tal como acaba de hacer.

El pasado de esos dos era un tanto peculiar, no habían acabo en buenos términos y definitivamente, no habían vuelto a trabajar en ningún caso juntos después de aquel incidente.

—Si lo necesitamos, es el mejor en su campo, y la fecha de ataque ya se acerca. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible—contraataco Yakov con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente cansado de la actitud de su subordinado—. Así que no hay nada que puedas decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—¿¡Pero porque él?!—pregunto molesto. Estaba de pie con los brazo cruzados, como si tratara de evitar romper algo más.

—¿Algún día superaras que lo suyo no funciono?—inquirió una esbelta mujer pelirroja tras entrar en la oficina en la cual discutían.

Los tres hombres volcaron su atención sobre ella. Esta les sonrió a modo de saludo antes de ver al rubio.

—¡Cállate, vieja bruja!—gritó por inercia tras escucharla, levantándole el dedo corazón.

La pelirroja por su parte solo le sonrió con más dulzura.

Y así había sido, el tiempo que Yuri había vivido en Japón, para una investigación especial, la relación de ambos se les fue de las manos e involucraron el romance con el trabajo. Ambos iban por rumbos distintos y cuando ninguno de los dos pudo dejar el camino que habían escogido por el otro, decidieron que era mejor terminar.

Claro esta que el rubio nunca lo supero.

Y dado que nunca tuvo contacto con el castaño, tampoco estaba seguro de si a él también se le había hecho difícil la ruptura.

—Pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Él arribara a San Petersburgo mañana al medio día y ustedes irán a recogerle—miró al rubio murmurar algo por lo bajo—. Nada de pelas—advirtió sin despegar su vista del oficial rubio.

Este por su parte frunció el ceño, totalmente derrotado.

—¡Mierda, ya entendí!—bramo tomando su chaqueta del perchero. Camino hasta la puerta, con la mirada encendida. Tomo el pomo de esta y la hizo girar, para después abandonar la habitación. No sin antes haber azotado la puerta.

Los tres miraron sorprendidos la reacción de su compañero de trabajo.

No esperaron que le afectara tanto que Yuuri viniera.

—Esto no terminara bien, Yakov—se quejo Mila mirando hacia la puerta por donde momentos antes había salido Plisetsky arrojando humo.

—No hay de otra, necesitamos a Yuuri para este caso. En estos momentos, ser selectivos solamente nos traerá problemas. A Yuri no le queda más que soportarlo hasta que todo esto termine—le dijo mirando los archivos que estaban regados sobre su escritorio. Su mirada revoloteo hasta el albino que no había dicho nada desde el ataque de ira de Yuri—. Vitya, confió en que servirás de mediador, necesito a los dos vivos para esto—hablo firme mirando al albino delante de él.

Víctor se llevo una mano al pecho.

—¿Seré referí?—se burlo enarcando una ceja, sin dejar de lado su voz juguetona—. Quien lo hubiera dicho... aunque me preocupa un poco más nuestro querido Yurio, que Yuuri—afirmo dejando la pared.

Camino hasta el perchero y tomo su chaqueta igual que había hecho Yuri.

—¿Yurio?—pregunto Yakov desconcertado por el nombre que acababa de mencionar.

—Si tendremos a dos Yuri's podríamos confundirnos, ¿no es mejor saber diferenciarlos?—inquirió con media sonrisa—. Así nos ahorraremos muchos problemas.

Una risa inundo la habitación.

—¿Te quieres morir?—se rió Mila sin poder contener las lagrimas—. Donde te escuche llamarlo así te cortara la cabeza. Y será algo digno de verse.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar—dijo de forma melodramática, ganándose una carcajada por parte de la pelirroja. Ambos comenzaron a reír, logrando que cierto hombre terminara por hartarse.

—Bueno, basta ustedes dos—les corto Yakov al ver que no se estaban tomando la situación en serio—. Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer, Mila—la aludida le miró borrando todo atisbo de burla—, quiero que vigiles de cercas a la lista de posibles victimas que te di la semana pasada—ordeno con voz seria mientras revolvía algunos documentos.

La chica sonrió levemente moviendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja derecha.

—Si, señor—dijo con seriedad, para después hacer el típico saludo militar, ganándose una risilla tenue por parte de Víctor.

—Y Vitya—este le sonrió dejando de ver a la pelirroja—, no despegues los ojos de ese par. No quiero que se maten, te lo digo en serio—repitió la orden ya sabiendo que no le haría caso sin importar cuanto se lo repitiera.

—A la orden capitán—dijo imitando a la pelirroja ganándose otra risa por parte de esta.

Yakov suspiro derrotado por lo bajo.

—Bien, ya pueden retirarse—se acaricio la cien al decirlo, a veces no comprendía como ese trió había logrado llegar hasta donde estaban y ese, era uno de esos momentos en el que se lo cuestionaba.

Víctor asintió con la cabeza mientras abandonaba el lugar en el que había permanecido de pie desde hace unos momentos. Camino hasta la puerta, abriéndola para salir.

Mila le siguió de cercas cuando abandonaron la oficina de su capitán.

Sus pisas resonaban en el pasillo de mármol, dándole un aspecto algo lúgubre al lugar.

—¿De verdad crees que esto es buena idea? Digo, Yuuri es muy bueno y talentoso, pero el clima en nada se asemejaba a lugares en los cuales a trabajado antes y Yurio, bueno, no creo que él este tan feliz de estar bajo las ordenes de su ex-novio—acoto pensando en todas las posibilidades de aquel par juntos.

No era un secreto la relación que habían tenido, para nadie lo era, y era precisamente por eso que le molestaba tanto a Yuri.

Víctor frunció el ceño de forma imperceptible cuando la escucho.

Ambos miraban al frente mientras caminaban, ajenos al ajetreo que había en aquel piso.

—Esto no esta bien.

Mila asintió con la cabeza, concordando con lo que acababa de decir.

—Sólo espero que no se mantén entre si—murmuró Mila un tanto preocupada.

El albino al oírla, relajo la expresión y le sonrió.

—Confiemos en que Yuuri es lo suficientemente maduro como para no hacer tonterías.

—¿Y Yurio?—se rió al decirlo, aún pensando que era una pésima idea.

—Confiemos en Yuuri—volvió a repetir sin voltear a verla en ningún momento.

Mila le vio de reojo, sonrió de forma imperceptible.

Ambos sabían que las cosas estaban por cambiar, solo esperaban que fuera a mejor y no peor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Corto.**

 **Y medio aburrido.**

 **Siento que no se encontraran aún. Falta poco asfdhflakjdañlsd.**

 **Bueno, como sea, cualquier duda o sugerencia, no duden en decirla.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Una parte de mi pasado**

 ** _Abandona mis memorias._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Salio del edificio grisáceo, con el ceño fruncido y los pensamientos revueltos. La presencia de aquella persona embocaba memorias que habría deseado olvidar, que sin embargo, acudían a él cada que podían.

Y ese día en particular, estaban más vividas que cualquier otro.

Subió a su automóvil negro, poniéndolo en marcha.

Había sido, por lo menos para él, un día muy estresante y largo.

Mientras iba de camino a su hogar, la imagen de cierto castaño no podía dejar de rondar por su mente. Sumando todo eso, no tenía ni idea de como es que trabajaría con él, sin que nada de su pasado interfiriera.

Sería una tarea muy dura definitivamente, pero no imposible.

Pasados unos quince minutos, llego a unos edificios departamentales, de color salmón, un terrible color en su opinión.

Aparco en su lugar destinado en el estacionamiento y bajo de su automóvil. Una vez puso la alarma de este, se encamino hasta el ascensor que había en el estacionamiento.

Selecciono el decimoquinto piso, y la maquina se puso en movimiento. Mientras subía, aparto a Katsuki de su mente el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en el caso.

Torció los labios al darse cuenta de que efectivamente necesitaban de su ayuda, pero no por eso estaría menos molesto. Sabían cada cuanto atacaba, como lucían sus victimas y probablemente, su área de casa, pero aun con todo eso, no tenían ni una sola huella, ni ninguna otra evidencia que indicara quien era el asesino.

Era un tanto frustrante, no saber lo suficiente.

El elevador se detuvo al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos.

¿Cuantos lugares más podrían quedar antes de que se quedara sin sitios?

No todos eran como los que el escogía, al aire libre y con mucha gente. Si sumaban esos puntos a su favor, pronto debería de cometer algún error.

O eso esperaba por lo menos.

Cuando llego a su casa, el silencio le recibió. Dejo su maletín en la mesa cercana de la entrada, junto con las llaves de su casa antes de darse vuelta y asegurarse que la puerta tuviera el seguro puesto. Desde que había dejado Japón hacia algunos años, tenía la mala costumbre de revisar dos veces si la entrada estaba asegurada.

Camino por aquel pasillo que había recorrido infinidad de veces, pero en esta ocasión, sintió un vacío profundo. Más que en otras ocasiones.

El maullido de su gato lo saco de su ensoñación por unos instantes.

Miro hacia sus piernas, donde su gato se restregaba contra su pierna derecha.

—Hola Tepa—murmuro agachándose para acariciar a su gato siberian forest—, siento llegar tarde—acaricio suavemente su cabeza y el gato volvió a maullar.

Yuri sonrió un poco antes de acariciar nuevamente su cabeza.

Se incorporo y camino hasta la cocina situada unos pasos más al frente, a la derecha, al ingresar se dirigió hasta uno de los estantes de donde saco la comida de su gato.

—Bueno amiguito, hoy no tengo premios pero juró que mañana los comprare—le sonrió sirviéndole la comida, recibiendo una mirada acusatoria de su mascota.

Devolvió la caja a su lugar una vez había terminado de servirle.

El gato la olfateo un poco y se le quedo viendo.

—Mañana—prometió cuando el gato volvió su vista a la comida, comenzando a ingerirla.

Salió de la cocina, miró hacia la entrada, aparto la vista y se encamino hasta su habitación. Empujo la puerta blanca e ingreso en ella, avanzando hasta su cama, donde se dejo caer sobre esta mirando hacia el techo.

Lanzo un suspiro de cansancio, más bien, de frustración.

Tiro de su corbata deshaciéndola lentamente, y conforme tiraba de ella, a su mente llegaron ciertos recuerdos que hubiera deseado que no llegaran. Una vez más, Yuuri hacia estragos en su mente.

Torció los labios tirando lejos la corbata con creciente frustración, una vez se la había quitado.

—No puedo creerlo, tantos en el mundo y tenias que ser tú... Yuuri—se quejo cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho.

Suspiro en voz baja y dejo que por un momento, los recuerdos de aquel caso, volvieran a él.

La primera vez que se conocieron.

La primera vez que hablaron.

La primera vez que se besaron.

Su primera noche juntos.

—¡AGH!—gruñó antes de incorporarse y comenzar a desabotonar su camiseta blanca con enojo—. Mierda—pronuncio con exasperación.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño, que estaba contiguo a su habitación.

Entro en el desabrochándose el cinturón, bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y luego bajo el mismo. Quedo en ropa interior antes de entrar en la regadera, una vez en ella se quito la liga que sujetaba su cabello.

Giro el grifo y el agua caliente comenzó a caerle sobe la cabeza. Recargo la frente contra los azulejos azules del baño y suspiro sonoramente.

No podía creer, que a pesar de que hubieran pasado cinco años, aun pensara en él de aquella forma. Probablemente él se habría olvidado ya de lo que tuvieron, dejándolo como un mal sueño. O una pesadilla en todo caso.

Conociéndolo, así sería.

Yuuri no era la clase de persona que mostrara cuando algo le molestaba y era de la clase de personas que prefería olvidar antes que estárselo recordando todo momento, como él.

Apretó los puños con molestia antes de que una imagen acudiera a su mente, dándole una muy mala pasada.

 _Yuri..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe tras escuchar el gemido tan nítido de Yuuri en su mente.

—¡Oh demonios, no otra vez!—jadeo tratando de alejar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza, pero fue muy tarde, estas estaban ahí otra vez.

 _Ngh... ah... Yuri..._

—No puede ser...—dijo sintiendo como su propio cuerpo le traicionaba ante los recuerdos.

Miro su erección bajo su ropa interior y chasqueo la lengua. No era un quinceañero para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas y aun así...

Bajo el borde de su ropa interior y libero su miembro semi-erecto.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando retiro un poco su prepucio para acariciar su glande, un gemido se le escapo conforme aumentaba el ritmo de su mano sobre su pene.

Además la imágenes y sensaciones tan nítidas no estaban ayudando. No hacían más que encenderlo, y desear aferrarse a ellas. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Cerro los ojos y se imagino al castaño sobre él, auto penetrándose y gimiendo su nombre sin pudor alguno, pidiendo por más.

—Ah...—gimió pesando en como se sentía cuando la cavidad de aquel chico comenzaba a cerrarse conforme alcanzaba el orgasmo—. Yuuri...—jadeo con voz ronca, sintiéndose al borde.

Entonces se dejo ir.

Alcanzo el orgasmo con un grito ahogado y dejo caer su cabeza contra los azulejos, ahora algunos manchados de un liquido blanquecino. Su respiración agitada podía escucharse en todo el baño y era en vano tratar de calmarla.

—Maldita sea, Yuuri...—jadeo mirando los azulejos. Su ceño fruncido no era más que un reflejo de toda su frustración.

Él lo sabía, que aún no lo había superado pese al tiempo que ya había transcurrido, que aún seguía pensando en él de aquella manera y que era en vano tratar de negarlo, seguía perdidamente enamorado de ese chico.

Apretó los puños antes de sacarse la ropa interior y hacer lo que se supone debió haber hecho desde un principio, bañarse. No se quedo más de diez minutos cuando ya había salido con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otras más pequeña, sobre sus hombros.

Camino al ropero que se encontraba a la derecha de la cama, pero antes de llegar hasta el, su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Demonios—mascullo abandonando la habitación, caminando hasta la entrada hasta su maletín.

Lo abrió y extrajo su celular.

—Diga—dijo después de atender al cuarto tono.

— _¿Yuri?—_ se escucho la voz de Mila del otro lado de la linea.

—No, habla el primer ministro—dijo sarcásticamente a su compañera, escuchando claramente un bufido del otro lado de la linea.

— _Jaja, muy gracioso. Te llamo por lo que me dio Yakov._

—¿La lista de posibles victimas?—pregunto extrañado.

— _Si, veras... —_ hubo una pequeña pausa y por un momento pensó que la llamada se había cortado _—, ninguna de las chicas encaja con el perfil...—_ murmuro después de un momento _—, en edad se parecen pero no son físicamente iguales, ¿me entiendes?_ —le dijo con voz nerviosa.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué Yakov te daría eso? No entiendo—dijo por fin después de una pequeña pausa.

— _¿Se habrá equivocado?_ —inquirió la pelirroja.

Aún sabiendo que no le veía, negó con la cabeza.

—No, Yakov no comete errores—camino hasta la sala de estar, mirando por la ventana que había en esta—. Después te llamo.

— _Esto es raro._

—Lo sé.

Cortaron la llamada y Yuri noto como caía lentamente la nieve.

Se paro frente a la ventana con el ceño fruncido, observando a la ciudad que poco a poco se sumía en la penumbra de la noche.

—¿Quién además de Yakov, tenía acceso a esa lista?—pensó con descontento, su gato maullo atrayendo su atención.

Se agacho hasta tomarlo en brazos para luego acariciarle, y mientras lo hacia, su mente repasaba cada nombre que podría, en algún momento, haber interactuado con dicha información.

Pronto, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al caer en cuenta de algo.

—Imposible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yuuri es uke XD sorpresa, sorpresa.**

 **Y tenemos a un Yurio enamorado c: que boneto.**

 **Como sea, ¿quien será esa otra persona? ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?**

 **¿Alguna vez podre subir capitulo cuando se deba? XD**

 **Ahora, si, en el próximo capitulo, encuentro inminente.**

 **Sin más que decir, lamento la demora, volví a la uni, me despido c:**

 **PD: No se como se llama el gato de Yurio y más o menos, creo que esa es la raza del gatito, soló aclaro por si ustedes se lo preguntan.**


	6. Capitulo V

**San Petersburgo**

 ** _De momentos incómodos y silencios absolutos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿Estas seguro de esto Yuuri?—pregunto Jackson aferrándose a su asiento conforme el avión descendía. Cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando las llantas chirriaron al tocar tierra, haciendo tambalear al avión.

Cuando habían salido de Connecticut rumbo a San Petersburgo con un día de diferencia de la de su anfitrión, no les había tomado mucho tiempo decidir si ir o no hacerlo. A Yuuri menos que a Jackson.

A este último no le había quedado de otra más que seguirle para asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez. De eso y para cerciorarse que no muera al ver a Yuri Plisetsky, para nadie que lo conociera era secreto que consideraba a Yuuri como su hijo, a sus 55 años, sin hijos ni esposa, no le quedaba más que su trabajo y para él, no era un lujo dejar que algo le pasará al detective Katsuki, por más que este fuera un adulto no quería decir que tomará las decisiones más inteligentes. Y sabiendo que su ex-novio estaría involucrado en la investigación, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Por ello, sacrificándose, decidió ir.

—No debiste venir si tanto te aterran los aviones—acoto con media sonrisa repasando las anotaciones que había hecho en su libreta. Pese al cansancio de haber casi cruzado medio mundo, aún conservaba la frescura necesaria como para seguir activo sin quejarse.

—¿Y dejarte solo?—se quejo para luego apretar los dientes cuando el avión boto un poco, descendiendo lentamente la velocidad—. Gracias a dios—dijo después de un momento.

Yuuri le vio de reojo con expresión divertida.

—Ja ja, eres un cobarde—se burlo guardando su libreta en el portafolio que estaba sobre sus piernas.

Miro por la ventana y se sintió fuera de lugar, nevaba un poco pero no tanto como en invierno.

Si habían encontrado los cuerpos, debía ser porque el asesino así había querido pues de haber sido lo contrario, simplemente hubiera dejado que se perdieran en medio de las ventiscas de invierno o en su defecto, los habría escondido en alguna de las tantas hectáreas libres de terreno.

—¿Sigues pensando en el caso?—pregunto Jackson bajando el portafolio de donde lo había dejado. Le empujo un hombre que paso por detrás, logrando que Jackson se tambaleara un poco.

—No—se quito el cinturón de seguridad poniéndose de pie, sonriendole un poco al tomarlo del brazo— solo pensaba en lo cobarde que eres para ser un veterano de guerra.

Jackson se soltó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Yuuri le guiño un ojo comenzando a caminar detrás de muchas otras personas que se habían puesto de pie, abarrotándose en la puerta de salida.

—¡Oye!—se quejo el hombre siguiéndolo por el pasillo del avión—. No soy cobarde, estuve en un avión que se desplomo, ¿si? Estoy traumado, deberías ser mas comprensible—argumento con fingida indignación.

Por su parte el castaño solo se rió en voz baja, esperando que fuera su turno para poder bajar del avión. Tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos antes de que las personas se dispersaran al bajar para poder salir ellos. Jackson comentó que ya no existía el orden y Yuuri no pudo estar menos de acuerdo con eso, luego de haber sido empujado y pisado por lo menos unas cinco veces.

Cuando entraron en el aeropuerto, Yuuri se maravillo de lo bonito que era, imaginaria que por ser Rusia, sería un poco más oscuro su diseño, dándole matices tristes pero vaya que se había equivocado. Tenía una arquitectura muy llamativa, además de que el clima característico de Rusia le daba unos aires especialmente calmados.

Yuuri caminaba en silencio observándolo todo mientras su compañero le seguía de cercas, ambos llegaron hasta la banda transportadora, pero tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos antes de poder acercarse para tomar sus maletas.

—No imagine que habría tanta gente—comento Yuuri mirando las maletas pasar. Jackson torció los labio al oírle.

—Mucho menos yo. Rusia esta entre los últimos países a visitar de mi lista—dijo colocándose a un costado de Yuuri.

—Bueno, no es de mis favoritos, pero supongo que tiene su encanto—murmuro localizando una de sus maletas.

—¿Y cómo sabremos como son?—pregunto Jackson sosteniendo en una mano su maletín y en su otra mano, peleaba por sacar su maleta de la banda transportadora.

—Conozco a dos de ellos—murmuro ayudándolo con su maleta, luego tomo su otra maleta, sacándola de igual forma—. En todo caso, uno es albino de 1.80 y el otro rubio de 1.82, ver a dos tipos con esa descripción será muy fácil. Digo, no todos los días ves a dos sujetos así—señalo agarrando bien sus maletas.

—Bueno, creo que los veo y vienen con una fogosa pelirroja—dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Yuuri siguió su mirada y se encontró con el trió a unos diez metros de ellos, esperando a que terminarán con sus maletas.

Cuando sus ojos vieron al rubio, desvió la vista y volvió a darles la espalda, sintiendo como su cara se calentó de solo verlo.

—¿Y eso que fue?—le molesto el hombre al ver su reacción.

—¡Oh cállate, por favor!—pidió ya sabiendo que no se detendría.

Siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad, por más mínima que fuera, para molestarlo. Y esta no sería la excepción.

—Yuuri Katsuki, ¿Tú con pena? ¿Tú?—continuo mirándolo de soslayo.

—¡Jackson!—dijo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

Yuuri consideraba a ese hombre como su segundo padre, pues había sido su mentor los últimos siete años de su carrera como detective. Se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida, al grado que la opinión de él, era muy importante.

—Vamos, vamos. Solo estaba jugando hijo, no te lo tomes en serio. A tu edad ya no debería de darte vergüenza que un viejo bromee contigo, ahora dime, ¿Cuál de los dos es tu ex-novio?—Yuuri deseo que se callara.

—Andando—dijo adoptando a su lado serio.

Siempre hacia eso cuando quería dar por terminada una conversación que no quería y la mayoría de las veces funcionaba.

—No te enojes—rió dándole alcance—. No olvides que ya pase de mi fecha de caducidad, no vayas tan rápido—le pidió porque redujera la velocidad con la que caminaba.

Yuuri suspiro sin levantar la vista del suelo, pues si lo hacia los vería y no quería eso.

—Es el rubio...—murmuro respondiendo a la pregunta que le había hecho momentos antes.

—¿Yo que?—sus ojos saltaron a la persona frente a él.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado hasta su lado. Se detuvo en seco a solo un par de metros de él.

—Ehr... yo... quiero decir...—Yuri frunció el ceño al verlo balbucear.

—Me estaba contando que tu fuiste su compañero en el caso de " _Miss Spider_ ", muy sobresaliente por cierto—intervino Jackson al ver a Yuuri incapaz de hablar.

Mila rió un poco en voz baja, al ver la mirada de Yuri sobre el castaño. Para ella, su amigo no estaba tratando de disimular en lo más mínimo su descontento.

—¡Por dios Yuri!—ambos voltearon a verla y esta estallo en carcajadas, atrayendo más de una mirada curiosa —. Víctor creo que si tendremos que usar el alias después de todo—comento mirando al albino.

—Te lo dije—concordó Víctor mirándola para después observar al castaño con media sonrisa—, cuanto tiempo Yuuri—canturreo su nombre. El aludido le sonrió por amabilidad.

Jackson le vio y frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño.

—Cuanto tiempo, Víctor—musitó desviando un poco la vista.

Más de un pensamiento negativo paso por su cabeza, uno de ellos: Sería imposible pasar desapercibido.

Ambos rusos no le darían tregua y la chica, bueno, parecía que se divertiría mucho. Sólo esperaba que Jackson no comenzará a sacar conclusiones, porque de ser así, su estadía sería mucho más larga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ya debieron darse cuenta que algunos capítulos serán más cortos que otros.**

 **No los hago así porque quiera jaja, es que es todo lo que me sale para el capitulo lol.**

 **Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaan, por fin, el tan ansiado reencuentro.**

 **¿Como ven que nuestro Katsudon aún se pone nervioso por Yuri? ¿Existiría fuego aún ahí? Por otro lado, ¿por qué reacciono así al ver a Víctor? ¿Paso algo que nos perdimos?**

 **Muajaja, me gusta decir tontadas -adelantos- pero bueno, no me hagan tanto caso.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo.**

 **No olviden dejar una observación o comentario n.n**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Yuuri en Rusia.**

 **Conozcamos gente nueva.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta de más decir que el viaje en auto, que debía no ser mayor a una hora, se sintió como una eternidad. Más para dos personas en específico, que tras la insistencia de cierta pelirroja y la burla de cierto hombre viejo, habían terminado por sentarse juntos.

Si, lo que tanto se temía Yuuri se cumplió, Mila, como se había identificado la chica y su viejo compañero, se habían aliado en su contra, logrando lamentablemente su cometido. Hacerlo sufrir.

Yuuri no sabia si mirar al suelo o al frente, pues estaba entre Yuri y Jackson. Si veía al suelo, inmediatamente sentía la mirada de los dos hombres a sus costados y si veía al frente, sentía la mirada de los tres hombres en el vehículo.

Se comenzaba a cuestionar si hubiera sido mejor la decisión de optar por el transporte público –aunque no supiera cual tomar-, a ir en esa incómoda situación.

Aunque viéndolo de cualquier manera, haber tomado un taxi o irse inclusive a pie, hubiera estado mejor que estar metido en aquel auto que comenzaba a darle claustrofobia.

—Así que... ¿usted es compañero de Yuuri?—pregunto Mila al volante. Miró por unos instantes por el retrovisor hacia Jackson. El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, desde hace ya varios años, le he estado enseñando a Yuuri como ser un gran detective y puedo decir sin duda alguna, que le he instruido muy bien —dijo como todo un padre orgulloso, Yuuri no pudo más que sentirse avergonzado.

Aún a sus 27 años, había ciertas cosas de él que nunca se irían, una de ellas era avergonzarse con facilidad.

—¿Entonces se puede decir que es su mentor?—pregunto Víctor girándose un poco sobre el asiento.

Jakcson volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Yuuri agradeció silenciosamente que Jakcson se llevará la atención, aunque las gracias iban hacia Mila por haberle preguntado.

—¿Como has estado?

La pregunta de Yuri, le saco por unos instantes toda idea coherente. Sus ojos chocolate le miraron con cautela, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada verdosa observándolo.

Aquella mirada que le había robado una cantidad incontables de suspiros.

—B-bueno... creo que bien —tartamudeo en voz baja, tratando de no captar la atención de los otros tres, que parecían un poco ajenos a su conversación— ¿Y como has estado tu? —se atrevió a preguntar después de unos segundos.

—He tenido unos días mejores que este—dijo Yurio mirándolo de reojo.

Entendía perfectamente a que se refería.

Cuando sintió la total atención de Yuri, recordó inmediatamente porque es que no había querido hablar o saludarlo en el aeropuerto. Su mirada estaba cargada de recuerdos, recuerdos que él ya no quería revivir.

—¿Por qué aceptaste venir?—pregunto Yurio después de un momento.

Yuuri no supo que contestar, ¿por qué había aceptado venir?

Podrían haber muchas razones, su renuencia a dejar ir un desafió como ese, sus ideales de querer atrapar a todos los asesinos que pudiera, o simplemente si era sincero consigo mismo, porque quería ver una vez más a su ex-novio.

—No sabría decirte —musitó después de quedarse callado más tiempo del necesario.

—No es cierto. Tienes un motivo, pero no deseas contarme. Esta bien.

Se maldijo en voz baja, a él y a Yuri por conocerlo tan bien.

—¿Soy tan fácil de leer?

La suave risa de Plisetsky, le trajo varios recuerdos.

—¿Será porque te conozco lo suficiente?

—No creo que me conozcas del todo —dijo un poco más alto, logrando que los otros tres ocupantes volcaran su atención sobre ellos.

Una sonrisa arrogante creció en los labios de Yurio.

—Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, además eres como un libro abierto.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon un poco antes de dejar de ver a Yurio y dejar ir su vista al frente, tratando de ignorar las miradas que le dedicaban los demás.

—¿Evitando el contacto visual? Algo muy común en ti cuando sabes que no tienes la razón.

—Yuuri...—dijo Jackson de pronto, el aludido al verlo, sintió como si se le fuera el alma al suelo al notar la sonrisa divertida que tenía Jackson—, siento decirlo, pero él tiene razón.

—Ja ja ja, te has puesto rojo, detective Katsuki —canturreo Mila mirándolo levemente por el retrovisor.

Yuuri evito hacer contacto visual con la mujer, pues aun no queriendo admitirlo, sabia que tenían razón.

—¿Ustedes disfrutan de verme molesto verdad? —dijo después de un momento.

—Yo no te veo molesto, más bien avergonzado —acoto Yurio ganándose que Yuuri le diera un leve golpe en el hombro—. ¿Ya llegamos a ese nivel de confianza otra vez? Bien, después no te quejes —le dijo bromeando.

—Ya que me queda, estaré trabajando contigo los próximos días, semanas o que se yo, no podemos quedarnos en el pasado y estar peleando en un futuro. Es mejor llevar las cosas de una buena manera desde ya —dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Yurio se le quedo viendo un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y ver por la ventana.

El silbido de víctor atrajo la atención de todos menos Yurio, que se reuso a despegar su vista de el paisaje que ofrecía el exterior del vehículo.

—Sin lugar a dudas has cambiado mucho Yuuri, nunca hubiera imaginado que le dirías eso a Yurio.

De pronto, un súbito chasquido provino del rubio tras oír a Víctor.

—¿Como me has llamado? —pregunto con la voz cortante.

Víctor al darse cuenta, dejo de verle y volvió a su anterior posición en el asiento del copiloto, buscando que de ese modo no se notara la sonrisa que se había acoplado en su cara. Eso solo lo lograría hacer enfurecer más al chico rubio.

—Yuri, no te enojes pero mientras Yuuri japones este aquí, el equipo de trabajo acordó que te llamaríamos un poco diferente —dijo Mila tratando de calmarlo un poco.

—¿Yurio? ¿Yo? —pregunto con un tono cada vez más molesto.

—Hay no... —musitó Yuuri al verlo fruncir el ceño.

—¡Yuuri es el visitante, llamen lo a él así! —farfuyo molesto.

—Eso sería descortés, la mitad de nosotros no lo conocemos —acoto Mila—, por ello, es más fácil llamarte a ti así. Yurio, solo acéptalo.

—Idiotas —dijo derrotado volviendo la vista a la ventana.

Yuuri le vio poner su mano derecha sobre su boca, y supo que se estaba conteniendo de seguir alegando. Esa fue una acción que considero linda.

—Yurio suena bien —dijo tan bajo como pudo, cerciorándose de que solo su compañero rubio le escuchara—. Lo dije muy en serio Yuri —dijo refiriéndose a lo que había dicho al principio.

Los ojos verdes del oficial rubio, chocaron con los ojos color chocolate del nipones.

—De verdad, ya no quiero seguir en malos términos contigo.

Una leve sonrisa se elevo en la comisura de los labios de Yurio.

—¿No fue tan difícil verdad?

—¿El qué? —pregunto Yuuri sin comprender.

—Decirme tu principal motivo para aceptar la misión.

Yuuri se rió en voz baja antes de que una sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro.

—¡No me estudies, demonios! —musitó riéndose un poco—. ¿Eso te molesta?

—Un poco, si. La verdad, no quería volver a verte nunca más en mi vida, al principio estaba renuente a que vinieras y la sola idea de pensar en trabajar contigo me molestaba, pero lo medite bien y bueno... —dijo un poco bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara para los demás—, la idea de no volverte a ver nunca más en vida no era tan satisfactoria como yo creía. Gracias por venir —concluyo después de un momento mirándolo con media sonrisa.

Eso tomo desprevenidos a todos en el vehículo.

A Mila, porque eso fue lo último que pensó que Yurio diría.

A Yuuri, porque pensó que se y reiría en su cara por intentar ser su amigo.

A Jackson, porque por lo que le contaba a Yuuri, no parecía ese tipo de persona.

Y a Víctor, porque eso arruinaba sus planes.

—Espero poder trabajar bien contigo... —dijo Yuuri saliendo de su momentáneo impacto.

—Yōkoso Yūri.

—No sabía que supieras japones —dijeron Mila y Víctor al unisono.

—Yuuri me lo enseño, es muy buen maestro.

—Spasibo —dijo después de un momento—, siento decir que tu fuiste el peor maestro de la historia.

La carcajada de Mila no se hizo esperar tras oir la confesión del pelinegro.

—¡No puedo estar más de acuerdo Yuuri!

—¿Si quiera se ofreció a ayudarte o tuviste que pedírselo? —le siguió Víctor con una sonrisa burlona.

—Se lo pedí —rio siguiéndole el juego a Mila y a Víctor.

—¿Por qué se sonroja joven Plisetsky? —pregunto Jackson con burla a lo que Yurio le miro mal.

—¿Quien está rojo, demonios?

De pronto el viaje paso de ser pesado e insoportable a muy ameno y agradable. Y mientras el auto seguía avanzando, Yuuri miro de reojo a Yurio, cuya mirada también hizo lo mismo con él, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad.

* * *

Yuuri estiro sus piernas en cuanto bajo del auto y miro al edificio grisáceo mientras Jackson se paraba a un costado suyo, observando alrededor.

—Y aquí está la Rusia que esperaba ver —comento Jackson palmeando la espalda del chico nipones.

—¡Yuuri! —tanto el aludido como Jackson miraron hacia la entrada del lugar al escuchar aquella característica voz.

—¡Minami! ¿Que haces en San Petersburgo? —pregunto Yuuri adelantándose a Jackson y abrazando al chico bicolor.

—Lo mismo que Pichit —dijo devolviendo el abrazó, miro sobre el hombro del pelinegro hacia Jackson y le saludo con la cabeza—, un gusto verle de nuevo.

—Igualmente hijo.

—Hablando de Pichit —interrumpió Yurio avanzando hasta el trío—, ¿sabes si ya tiene los resultados de la autopsia?

Minami asintió con la cabeza caminando hacia el interior del edificio.

—De echo, está hablando con el comandante en este preciso instante.

—Llego la hora, les presentaremos al rato de equipo —dijo la chica pelirroja mientras subía por las escaleras.

Víctor empujo con el hombro a Jakcson y este le vio de reojo.

—Creo que al albino no le caigo bien —musitó Jackson cerca de Yuuri. Este miro a Víctor mientras los seguían.

—Supongo... Pero no entiendo porque —acoto.

Mientras avanzaban, a Yuuri se le vino en la mente cuando empezó como un investigador novato, cuando conoció a Víctor y a Yurio, de eso hace ya muchos años.

—Es aquí —dijo Víctor sacando a Yuuri de sus pensamientos.

Al entrar en la sala Pichit y Yakov se miraban muy serios, el primero al ver a su amigo borro la expresión que tenía para dar paso a una sonrisa más cálida.

—¡Yuuri! Cuanto tiempo —se acerco a su amigo y le estrechó la mano.

—Cuanto tiempo.

Pichit se acerco a Jackson en lo que Yakov hacia lo mismo con Yuuri.

—Me alegra verlo —dijo Yakov estrechando su mano.

—Igualmente.

La puerta se abrió y por ella cruzaron un hombre rubio con castaño y otro de cabello negro.

—Son Georgi —dijo Yurio señalando al pelinegro—, y Chris —el aludido le guiño el ojo derecho a Yuuri, haciendo reír a Jackson.

—Un gusto.

Víctor observo a los presentes y miro hacia Mila.

—Ya estamos todos —dijo Mila después de un momento—, jefe, ya es hora.

Yakov asintió con la cabeza y miro hacia Pichit. Este entendió y observo a los presentes.

—Ahora —dijo Pichit—, hablemos sobre el lobo de Siberia.

* * *

 **¡Después de un millón de años, por fin pude actualizar! Asdfghjkllhgs.**

 **Lamento tanto la demora, pero la escuela me consumió y como ya casi se acaba el semestre me pude abrir un pequeño espacio.**

 **La situación se complica un poco, los personajes que serán de crucial importancia para la historia ya fueron presentados, pero eso no quiere decir que no vengan algunos otros.**

 **Y al fin, los Yuri's hicieron las pases.**

 **¿Porque no quieres a Jackson, Víctor?** **¿Que creen que ocurra de ahora en adelante?**

 **PD: los siguientes dos o tres capítulos serán un pequeño flashback del pasado de Yuri, Yuuri y Víctor.**

 **PD2: Siento si fue aburrido y más corto de lo usual, perdí un poco de practica xd**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
